coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8223 (27th September 2013)
Plot Hayley doesn’t reveal her condition to Christian. He tells her of his confusing feelings of hatred for her and guilt at having hit her. David tells Leanne that he was talking about the accident to alleviate any feelings of guilt that Nick might have. She believes him. Carla is livid at Michelle’s attitude, seeing nothing wrong in her own behaviour. Jason delivers food to Tim who is quite pleased at the thought of several days’ peace in the flat with food and drink deliveries. Kylie tries to spin the time out with the Rev Warren while waiting for David. Christian tells Hayley he has a wife but she knows nothing about her. Fed up of the uncomfortable silences, Hayley suggests that they go to the Rovers. David sees Nick wake up briefly and pretends to be delighted for Leanne’s sake. Michelle is despondent that her life seems to be going nowhere. Sally catches Jason coming out of the flat but he manages to spin a believable excuse. Steve asks Stella the asking price of the Rovers and is told £150,000. Some of Michelle’s words have hit home and Carla worries that Peter isn't happy at Underworld. He assures her he is. She warns Peter not to let her down now she's fallen out with her best friend for him. Christian shows Hayley pictures of his two children but reacts badly when Hayley expresses a wish to see them. Roy has had enough and tells Christian they can do without him. They part on bad terms when Christian remarks that he couldn’t be as bad a parent to his children as Hayley has been to him. Steve offers to buy the pub and asks for a couple of months to complete and for her to take it off the market. Stella agrees. Hayley is sanguine about losing Christian again. Roy tells her that he’s glad as he doesn’t have to share her with anyone else in the time they have left together. Kylie's lets rip at David when he comes home in a strange mood. Unnerved at events at the hospital, he gives as good as he gets, leaving Kylie all in pieces. Cast Regular cast *Michelle Connor - Kym Lomas *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Carla Connor - Alison King *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas Guest cast *Christian Gatley - Andrew Turner *Reverend Esther Warren - Morag Siller Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Viaduct Street *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Corridor and Nick’s room Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Steve ropes in Stella as part of a plan to help cheer up Michelle; Carla warns Peter he'd better not let her down now she and Michelle are estranged; and David tries to convince Leanne he was trying to plant happy memories in Nick's subconscious. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,630,000 viewers (13th place). Category:2013 episodes